fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 29
='Geschichte Tai: Gnadenloser Berserker Tai'= Es ist jetzt einige Tage her seit dem Christopher sich von der Truppe und seinen Partner getrennt hat und alle machten sich sorgen aber sie wussten das er auch ohne sie zurecht kommt. Tai der der Stiefbruder von Christopher war dachte immer daran wie Christoper's Blick war als seine Schwester ihn Fallengelassen hat doch seit einiger zeit hatte er selber etwas Stress mit seiner Schwester und den Anderen Digirittern nicht mal mit seinem Partner Agumon wollte er reden „Was wollen die denn alle als ob ich ihn daran hindern hätte können ich bin zwar zum teil der Anführer des Team's aber ich kann nicht alles“ sagte Tai und schmiss seinen Ball in die Luft als er auf dem Fußball Feld wahr dachte er immer daran wenn er mal einen auf Ego Trip machte die anderen wollten ihm immer helfen weil sie Angst um ihn hatten und sie haben es immer geschafft das er bei ihnen blieb denn als er und Agumon damals von der Truppe Getrennt wahren ist ein Chaos ausgebrochen „Warum hast du mich gehen lassen ich dachte ihr versucht mich auf zu halten wenn mir etwas Passiert ist es deine Schuld ganz allein deine Schuld“ Spukte es in Tai's Kopf um her er dachte immer wieder darüber nach wo her es Kam da es seit dem Christopher weg ist damit angefangen hat und er Hatte seit dem auch fast keine Nacht mehr Geschlafen doch ihrgent was sagte ihm das er Heute Schlafen würde wie ein Stein. „Tai geht es dir gut“ fragte seine Schwester ihn „Las mich einfach in ruhe! Ich gehe jetzt Schlafen“ schrie er seine Schwester Kari an er knallte hinter sich die Tür zu, legte sich in sein Bett und schlief so Fort ein. Nach einiger zeit Klingelte sein Wecker „Komisch ich hatte doch keinen Wecker Gestellt naja ich habe Endlich geschlafen und Fühle mich Großartig“ Tai ging aus seinem Zimmer und wunderte sich es War 18 Uhr er hatte fast den Ganzen Tag geschlafen und Merkwürdiger Weise war niemand zuhause er suchte in der Ganzen Wohnung weder seine Mutter sein Vater oder seine Schwester bei der er sich entschuldigen wollte Wahren da also dachte er sich das er sich beiden Anderen Entschuldigen wollte und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Anderen Digirittern doch schon auf der Straße Viel es ihm auf es war keine Menschen Sehe zu sehen Keine Autos auf der Straße oder Tiere auf der Wiese und als er dann auch über all war wurde ihm Klar das er Alleine wahr ganz Alleine dachte er doch er hörte immer jemand kichern oder sah merkwürdige Schatten weit weg laufen doch als er bei ihnen war war nicht's da „was ist denn hier los wo sind sie alle ich wollte zwar etwas Alleine sein aber nicht so Alleine“ Schrie tai in den Himmel und Lief weiter durch die Leeren Gassen plötzlich sah er Jemanden an einem Felsen der Mitten in der Stadt wahr stehen „Endlich wenigstens einen Menschen habe ich hier gefunden“ als er dieser Person näher kam Bemerkte er das diese Person Mehrere Messer Stich im Brustkorb hatte und eine Waffe in der Hand und einer Augenbinde „geht es dir Gut mein Freund“ fragte Tai und Näherte sich Vorsichtig der Person „du hast mich im Stich gelassen Tai nun wirst du die Konsequenten tragen so wie ich leiden musste wirst du sehen wie die anderen leiden und dann du“ „was meinst du und wer bist du“ Fragte Tai etwas Endsets plötzlich Schoss die Person auf Tai dieser Rannte um sein leben das er nicht von einer Kugel erwischt wirt als er dann dachte er sei in Sicherheit sah er Joy und Mimi auf einer Bank sitzen er wollte sie gerade warnen doch es War zu Spät sie wurden eiskalt mit einem Kopfschuss hingerichtet „Mist was will dieser Typ wie so Tötet er einfach meine Freunde“ als Tai mit sich selbst redete Bemerkte die Person wo er War und ging langsam auf ihn zu °Mist ich muss hier weg° dachte er als er Bemerkte das der Typ ihn entdeckte er rannte wieder um sein leben er wusste nicht wo hin er Rannte er wusste nur das er Weg musste also rannte er in einen Wald der in der Nähe war dort konnte er sich etwas ausruhen da ihn dieser Typ nicht gefunden hatte obwohl er genau hinter ihm in einem Busch Hockte als er dann Endlich weiter Rennen Konnte Hörte er Jemanden seinen Namen Rufen es wahren Dominik und Sora er rannte Los um sie zu retten doch aus einem Merkwürdigen Grund Konnte er sich nicht bewegen er musste mit an sehen wie er Sora und Dominik nieder Schoss er lies sie Qualvoll sterben er schoss eine Kugel nach der anderen in sein Opfer als Tai das sah konnte er auch wieder Rennen und hatte tränen in den Augen er rannte mit geschlossenen Augen um her und Landete mit dem Gesicht in einer Pfütze dann hörte er wieder Jemanden Reden „Tai Sollen wir dir Hoch helfen“ Tai Blickte nach oben und sah Matt, Izzy, Ken und Yoli die ihm alle vier die Hand reichten „ihr müsst euch in Sicherheit bringen hier rennt einen Massen Mörder rum er hat Sora, Dominik, Joy und Mimi schon auf dem Gewissen“ „was sagst du da Tai wir müssen ihn aufhalten“ sagte Ken „wo sind eigentlich Davis, Kari, T.k. und der DP“ fragte Tai „die sind alle vier Bei euch zu hause“ „Okay schnell wir müssen zu ihnen“ sagte Tai „ihr geht ich Bleibe hie rund halte ihn auf“ sagte Ken doch Tai Packte ihn an der Schulter und Schrie ihn an „Vergiss es ich lasse nicht zu das sich jemand von euch in Gefahr begibt ich habe Christopher Gehen lassen und habe erst zu spät mit Bekommen das es ein Fehler wahr ihn gehen zu lassen ihr geht schon mal zu mir ich mache ihn noch fertig ich lasse nicht zu das er euch auch noch Bekommt“ sagte Tai und schickte die vier zu sich er suchte sich eine Eisen Stange und Lockte diesen Typen langsam zu sich er Wartete ab und Schlug ihm die Waffe aus der hand „So Jetzt wirst du Sterben du Mist Kerl“ Schrie Tai und versuchte ihn zu schlagen doch er wich immer wieder aus „Bleib stehen du mist Kerl“ er schlug weiter auf ihn ein doch nach einer Gewissen zeit fing der Typ die Eisen Stange ab und sie fing an zu Schmelzen „wie geht das wer oder was Bisst du“ fragte Tai den Maskierten Typen „wer ich bin das sag ich dir wenn du es schaffst mich zu Töten“ und Plötzlich zog er ein Schwert und Griff Tai damit an. Tai versuchte aus zu weichen wurde aber einige male Getroffen °mist ist das mein Ende° dachte Tai sich als er darauf Wartete das der Typ ihn mit dem Schwert zu Grunde richtete doch als nicht's Passierte Schaute er nach oben und der DP, Izzy, Matt, Ken Yoli, Cody, Davis, T.k., Kari und Ihre Digimon und auch die der Toten digiritter Hinter dem Typen stehen Der DP heilt das Schwert Des Typen Fest Doch dieser Lies das Schwert Los und es Kamen Flammen aus seinen Hand die alle Digiritter und ihre digimon Verbrannten „NEIN!!!!“ schrie Tai er schaute sich um und ohne zu handeln nahm er die Waffe die immer noch auf dem Boden Lag und Schoss ihn Nieder Als er ihm die Augen binde ab nahm sah er sich selber und vor Schreck Wachte Tai auf „was, was ist los Ohh war nur ein Traum aber ihrgent was war Komisch daran ich glaube ich sollte mich für alles Entschuldigen gehen bei den Anderen und hoffen das Christopher Bald wieder Kommt“ er ging zum Telefon und Rief alle Digiritter an um ihm ihnen zu sagen das sie sich im Park Treffen weil er sich bei Allen Entschuldigen will. Als alles vorbei wahr fühlte er sich auch besser.